


【柱斑】心跳游戏

by cytochondria



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytochondria/pseuds/cytochondria
Summary: 是去年朱迪生贺来着，虽然没有肉，也想在这里发一下。都说我写的柱在撒娇……嗯，这次写个撒娇的斑吧……梗来自微博，就是说两个人无聊的时候可以互相解释微信里联系人的名字，随机应变和编瞎话的能力都会有提升……
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Kudos: 18





	【柱斑】心跳游戏

“斑，又有人想你了吗？”

“嗯，大概吧……是……那谁……”

同样的对话重复了十几次之后，即使是再表现得泰山崩于前而不变色的宇智波斑，终于揉了揉因为打了很多喷嚏而发红的鼻头，无可奈何地承认他受了风寒，也就是有那么一点点的受感冒影响，语调中带着鼻音。

“我还以为你终于把朋友的名字都说完了。”

“怎么可能……我，啊——啊嚏……哪有这么多的朋友。”

这次没有再把小毯子推开，斑整个人裹进米白色的珊瑚绒里，只露出顶着黑色炸毛的脑袋。

“怎么了？”柱间把温度恰好的水杯塞到他手里，“现在这样不是挺好的。”

“一点也不好。”虽然抱起来很舒服，但毕竟入口还是有点困难，斑犹豫之后放弃了，瓮声瓮气地说，“为什么你就从来不生病。”

“你说呢？”柱间在他对面坐下，伸手把抚起面前那片厚重的刘海，探了探贴着掌心的额头热度，“你不是叫我傻瓜吗，傻瓜是不会感冒的。”

“说你胖你还喘起来了。”

不过是很久以前的一句气话，动不动就被拿出来念叨，简直活脱脱得了便宜卖乖，这也是他们现在很少生气的原因。

“当然，不是谁在你眼里都能做傻瓜。”剥开锡纸倒出一粒药，哄着不自觉皱眉的斑乖乖吃下，柱间神情专注，“我愿意做一辈子的傻瓜，就看你给不给机会。”

“啊……”万万没想到这家伙表白竟然来得不合时宜，斑吸了吸鼻子，“你不会是把我的糖都吃光了吧？”

“……？”

对柱间脸上的不知所措吓到，斑的心情很好，其实他只是想说既然吃药怎么没给他准备糖，会不会是存货没有了，现在显然被当成了甜言蜜语的反击，仿佛是花式夸赞上压了柱间一头。“我有点困，来做个游戏吧。”

“生病就先休息，不用动脑。”

“不会很动脑的，你把手机给我。”斑摊开手，下一刻就感觉到掌心一沉，“我们来玩解释微信好友的游戏，轮流解释他怎么会出现在联系人里。”

“啊？”柱间抢回自己手机，把屏蔽往下划，“我这里有八十五个人哎，都介绍完天都亮了吧。”

“怎么？”斑挑了挑眉毛，“那就每人十个好了。”

“哎，”柱间苦恼地抓了抓头发，“虽然斑会吃醋我很开心，但是你确定能问到自己想知道的吗？”

“哦——”斑拖长的语调里藏着抓住把柄的得意，“这么有趣的赌约你推三阻四，咳咳，事出反常……。”

“那你困了就停下来去睡，听到没有？”

“那你先问。”抓过被冷落在一旁的手机，斑瞅了瞅通讯录里的66个人，小声的惊呼，他原本以为自己列表不超过二十个人。

对他的小表情非常熟稔的柱间立刻猜到了他在想什么，“想不起来的可以不说吗？”

“……不行。”斑脸上视死如归，“想不起来就答应对方一件事。”

“确定让我先问吗？”看着递到手中的手机，柱间有种说不出的感受，与其说赌博不如说赌气来的更恰当。他指着后缀木叶神威律师事务所的圈圈面具头像，“这个是带土吧，你怎么想起来加他的？”

斑皱着眉思索了一阵，终于放下了手中的水杯，“好像是他某天晚上跟我说很寂寞所以……”

“啊？”柱间大惊失色。

斑拉到了底层一个很久没有发过言的群，“他说给我表演个在线精分。失忆男主角中了头等奖五千万抛弃了初恋情人，爱上千金大小姐你侬我侬，后来被未来岳父嫌弃发愤图强努力工作当上CEO，就在结婚当天前女友赫然成了小妈他受到刺激出了车祸的故事……对，他其实是未来岳父的同母异父弟弟……”斑调出了群成员名单，他的群名片居然是“等爱的玫瑰”，“他说让我做个看戏的就行，结果是个看戏的道具。”

“你居然没退群。”柱间在人物关系像乱麻一样跳出来的时候就想喊停了，可是看斑翻得起劲，他也就没说话。

“退了能有十七八个了吧，你说他专门给人打离婚官司，所以天天说爱情是虚假的，还能找到对象吗？”

“呃……”柱间想了想，“大概碰到一个不需要他担心财产纠纷，也能陪他看话剧和去敬老院照顾老爷爷老奶奶的人就可以了吧，你这两样正好都不喜欢。”

“嗯。”斑索性找了个抱枕垫着趴起来，对熊猫头的哪吒有了兴趣，“这个是不是你的初恋漩涡水户？你平常都跟她说些什么？”

“说了不是初恋啦……”柱间伸手揉了揉斑的炸毛，“我三个月前剪头发碰到的，她正好在做养护，就问我及腰的长度居然舍得剪，是不是该考虑找什么人结婚了？”

“嗯？！”斑一下子瞪圆了眼睛。

“因为她开了家婚庆公司嘛，”柱间从头顶抚摸到背部，头发长度相同是与斑心照不宣的默契，他此时因为斑的炸毛心里乐开了花，虽然表面上还是不动声色，“她说婚宴布置可以给我打八折，还能亲自主持。”

“你没告诉他我们定在明年三月吗？”斑索性直接枕在柱间大腿上，无处安放的双手恰好能揪着面前的袖子，“三月十五日。”

“唔，”低头亲了一下斑无意识嘟起的嘴，柱间戳戳他的脸，“我们说过不需要很大排场吧，我也就随便找个理由推辞了。”

本来想揽着身边的人睡觉，浏览到熟悉的程序员头像，柱间也惊讶，“你什么时候加的扉间？我以为你们都不说话的。”

“你自己看。”斑在小毯子下面扭了扭，改为平躺的姿势，“应该能记起来。”

斑和扉间的聊天记录非常枯燥，或者说完全是转账记录，最早的一笔是个奇特的62.50元，下面的备注是“4个人AA”。柱间在心里默默用62.5乘了个4，嗯……想起来了，就是他们介绍自己弟弟和对方见面的时候，正好吃了个250元……想捂脸。

他的记录里面也有泉奈转给自己的，他们还真是心照不宣。妄图用这种方式表示“你就是我哥随便见面的某个人而已，我们饭钱两清他会赶紧换下一个，不信就看我转账多么熟练，你要是识相应该明白我的意思。”

哎，只是想想泉奈可能无数次想从好友列表里删掉他，柱间突然一阵心悸。选在三月十五日结婚的意义就像斑说的，假的真不了，真的假不了，他们是要真真切切的结婚了。

本来结婚也就是走个无关紧要的形式，但是现实永远在说有了形式才有以后，慢慢高调以后他们感觉……还真的挺不错。

柱间捧着斑的手机，心不在焉地划着，他们现在算是情侣头像了吧，燃烧着怒火的蘑菇和草丛中的玫瑰……虽然隐晦，也算你中有我我中有你。

等等，这里还有个蘑菇头，柱间对闪着大白牙亮到五官模糊的头像有些熟悉，猜测着问了一句，“这是……凯？”

“嗯？”斑拽过他的手腕瞅了瞅，“是啊。”

“他不是最近很火的脱口秀演员吗？你怎么会认识他的？”

“健身房认识的。”斑努力回忆，“他之前是健身教练来着，虽然体能不错但是卖不动课，莫名其妙就觉得我跟他在比赛……咳咳……”

斑坐起来又喝了一口水，语带无奈，“我在健身房练了一下午他就跟了一下午，直到我最后承认他是最强的，他才……咳咳……”

柱间轻轻拍着斑的背，起身，“再躺下休息吧。我去找点治咳嗽的药。”

“不不，他说除了卡卡西以外，我居然能有你这样的对手真是有幸啊，鬼鲛！”

“噗——”本来打算试试水温所以含了半口的柱间直接喷了出来，“他不是追着你比赛吗，居然认错了人？”

“嗯，鬼鲛也在，但他确实是对着我说的。”斑对于柱间出糗显然心情很好，“我知道鬼鲛也跟他强调了很多遍，所以凯最后说的是，‘以后常来锻炼啊，报我的名字就行，干柿斑和宇智波鬼鲛！’”

“噗——”柱间这次没水也喷了，“所以，他终于把你们的名字对上了吗？”

“不，是姓氏。”斑也忍俊不禁，“脸盲成这样，我就说你还真搞笑，做个健身教练太埋没了，不如去说脱口秀。”

“啊，鬼鲛是晓娱乐公司的，帮他出道了吧。”柱间也觉得缘分有点奇妙，“他确实天生自带幽默细胞，虽然不知道在讲什么，也能把人逗笑。”

“一想到他的每个段子背后不知道哪个人倒霉又要被认错了，我就笑不出来。”

“对着地铁大喊‘开门，开！’其实真的挺搞笑的……”

斑翻了个身改为趴着，鼻子有点堵，看着柱间在柜子里翻找，“你怎么认识卡卡西的？”

“为什么想到问他？”柱间端着枇杷露坐回来。

“就是想看看能让脸盲症患者不脸盲的人长什么样子，应该很特别。”

“长相嘛，我记不得了，他戴着口罩。”

斑喝完枇杷露，皱了皱眉，“他那天感冒了？”

“不是，应该是习惯。我捡到他丢的钱包，根据里面的记者证联系他的，顺便给他的极限运动打了个掩护。”柱间拧好瓶盖，又递过来温水。

“什么极限运动居然和陌生人一起玩，不带我？”斑颇为不解。

“那是卡卡西的极限运动，不是我的。我和斑玩过很多次的啊，偷偷见面还要躲着扉间或者泉奈的时候，爬树翻墙帽子遮脸，都变伪装者了……”

斑默默回忆了一下，认真点了点头，“确实很刺激。”

看见熟人以后不被发现，尤其这个熟人熟到不能再熟……归为极限运动完全没问题。

“卡卡西当时快被识破，我就搭了把手，假装问他买报纸，”柱间比划了下，用自己的身影笼罩住斑，“他说刚从敬老院采访回来，《我又相信爱情了》的专栏需要素材，早知道也注册十七八个账号就好了。”

“哈哈哈，”斑的额头在他肩膀蹭了蹭，“注册账号容易，养账号才难。”

“对，追到斑容易，养斑才难，跟养小孩似的。”

在嘴巴攻势过来前柱间敏捷地躲过，可惜床柱不让，右臂被隔着衣服轻轻咬了一口，斑做出恶狠狠的姿态，“那我现在叫什么，啃老？”

“……公。”柱间看来还是皮痒。

斑差一点就能软绵绵地揪着他的领子嘶哑声，“我看你是想蹦迪，打到你跪下叫我爸爸啊！”

“来左边跟我一起画彩虹儿，在你右边再画个龙……”

“在你胸口上比划一个郭富城儿，左边右边摇摇头……”

两个人笑成一团，此起彼伏，直到斑又忍不住咳嗽，“咳咳，用食指把你变成窜天猴啊！”

“哎，”柱间故作无奈，轻拍他的背，“是你要提起蹦迪的，总觉得跟你扭一扭才过瘾。”

“《野狼disco》实在太上头了。”斑果断承认，他们甚至不知道对方在哪里听过，好像全世界都是这首洗脑的歌，铺天盖地。如果扯什么前世记忆有场左右反复横跳的，让他涌起冲动以后在深夜酒吧两人尽情摇摆，他拒绝，激情演奏要砸烂钢琴的架势和high翻全场的打碟dj才算一丢丢符合气质。

柱间帮他在大腿上找好位置，看斑平复喘息，“你是最迷人噶，你知道吗。啊呀……”

怎么办，刚才真的咬得太轻了！斑暗自咬牙，先不管捏到哪里，掐一把再说。

“卡卡西到底帅不帅？”

“记不得了啊真的记不得……我给你买个霹雳手套……”

斑把他推倒在床上，“你对着天空笑一笑吧！”

“哎，”柱间终于求饶，像是看到了感兴趣的人物，“大蛇丸怎么会出现在你的好友里？眼睛又疼了吗？”

“不疼。”趴在胸口的姿势奶凶奶凶的，斑用全身重量压住身下的躯体，“你绝对想不到我还见到了谁，传说中的大作家自来也，送了我个签名。”

“送”字的意味捉摸不透，柱间不禁联想想到电梯里的新书预告《禁断之恋》，“独一份的封口费吗？神龙见首不见尾的畅销书作者不在女澡堂门口徘徊，化身霸总偶遇禁欲系眼科医生？”

“他居然也为霸总题材低头，”胸口心跳声好吵，斑下意识随手画圈，“还是免不了‘男人，你这是在玩火。’的固定套路。”

要了命了，大蛇丸会不会玩火柱间不知道也不敢问，斑是真的在他身上玩火，挑战他的底线，你现在是个病人啊斑！病好了再做霸总好不好？我怕跟你来一场放飞自我你会发烧啊！

斑察觉手被拢住，调整到十指相扣，“借钱也种事不需要给我封口费吧……”

“哈哈哈，”柱间笑到胸口的斑也起起伏伏，“原来不是求爱吗？看来也不是他的所有小说人物都需要原型？”

“……那么雷的人物，桥段又扯淡，只能在想象中哪敢有原型，跑到现实会被社会毒打，打到妈都不认的。”

“总裁首先年龄上就不符合吧，即使一切顺利坐上CEO，到了三十多岁也是被叫小姑娘叫大叔的年纪了……”柱间想起了父亲佛间，即使作为富二代直接继承家业，也没有让长辈五十多岁就退休颐养天年的道理。

“不是那个原因，总裁为什么不找门当户对的人谈恋爱？我看这本书鬼畜腹黑总裁在高冷小白医生答应以身相许的时把他送去鸭子会所，又要搞个拍卖会买回来让他感激涕零，结果被弟弟抢先了，扯上了见鬼的嫂子文学……”斑脸上的表情有点苦恼，“这是原型还能借到钱就有鬼了，连个魂穿把脑电波撞出来的过渡都没有……”

“哎，”柱间终于笑够了，“为什么你这么毒舌，我还觉得你这么可爱。”

“因为我说的是实话。”鼻音还带着软糯，但是斑语气坚定，反差造成的可爱值直线上升，“坦坦荡荡的人不需要遮羞布。”

“我要闭眼了。”柱间突然冒出一句不着边际的话。

“嗯？”斑抬起头看他，不像是犯困啊，什么意思？

“我怕你可爱到我昏过去……没人照顾你。”

“切，我还以为你说想毒舌就多说点呢。”斑表示这种程度的情话，早就免疫了，不陪你胡闹。他从柱间的胳肢窝捞出冷落很久的手机，看到一个熟悉的小辈名字，一头半长不短的刺毛很惹眼，“你干嘛会加佐助？”

“他是我们部门新进来的实习生，”柱间觉得自己快被压麻了，反正现在还不需要动弹，“佐助工作很努力啊。”

“好，是我们宇智波的小辈。”斑点点头，“你觉得他像我还是像泉奈？”

“都不像。”柱间不假思索，“佐助很好说话，是外冷内热的人，泉奈正相反。怎么会觉得他们像？”

“泉奈怎么就不好说话了？”

“我是说泉奈有自己的想法，而且敢于坚持到底，佐助做不到的，很轻易就会受人影响。”柱间的冷汗都要下来了。

“……”鼻子还是不通，斑只好直接“哼”出声，算他机智，放过一次，“佐助还要多磨炼磨炼，对他严厉一点。”

张嘴六个点的瞬间两个身影重合，真的很像，应该不是错觉，“斑，我感觉极限运动后遗症来了？”

“怎么了？”

“玩的就是心跳。”真的、有点后怕了……

“我想到时候请泉奈做主持。”斑假装夸张地摸了摸柱间的额头，很好，没有汗，都是装的。

“什么？”柱间愣了愣神，突然意识到斑在说婚礼的事，“可以呀，那就让扉间来登记礼金红包好了。”

“其实你有个美人尖，你注意过吗？”斑指了指发际线正中，柱间那里有个突出的形状，平常被两缕随意的刘海遮挡，只在低下头或者凑得特别近才会明白得显露出来。

“哎，我只担心老了以后会不会M字秃啊。”那两根宝贝的须须被被斑缠在手指上玩，关乎发际线的完整问题，柱间只能一动不动躺着。

“美人尖出现在男人身上的概率是万分之一，会显得脸型非常好看，弧度圆润可爱。”

“脸型好看得小脸吧，像斑这样的，”柱间双手掌心轻轻托着斑的下颌，“你这样才上镜。”

“说真的，你有没有想过喜欢的人是什么样子？”斑任由他动作，没有拢住的头发垂下来，包裹住眼前小麦色的手臂，无形中又把两人的接触贴近了更多。

“有啊，温柔的，可爱的，笑起来像水莲花不胜凉风的娇羞。”像是预料到斑会反抗，柱间扣住他的后颈在唇上轻啄了一下，“本来遇见你，我以为那些曾经的设想都作废了，啊，我想共度一生的人居然是这个样子……”

柱间见势不妙锁住斑起身的举动，“可是相处的久了，斑就是让我觉得又温柔，又可爱，笑起来……哇！”

某处隔着薄薄的几层布料，修长白皙的手还有了收紧的趋势，柱间终于吐出后半句话，“是很温暖的笑容！”

“水莲花？”斑放开了对小柱间的桎梏，“你是想沙扬娜拉了吗？”

“斑有没有想过喜欢的人是什么样子，像我这样吗？”

“没想过，我以为自己跟爱情绝缘。”斑开始思考就无意识的皱眉，直到完全舒展开头就是得出结论，释然放松的情态带着点自在，“我以前就没想过结婚，或者父亲催得急了，随便找个什么人，合得来能把日子过下去就行。”

“那我们很合得来吧？”柱间的语气不自觉带上期待，他们算是很有默契了，除了最开始磨合期斑会嫌弃他穿衣服太随便，替他挑了满满一柜子休闲风的搭配，到现在袜子帽子之类的小物两人随手拈过来不分彼此的混穿，出门就会不经意透出情侣装的暗示，真的是水到渠成自然而然。

“合不来啊，我们果然合不来。”斑撇撇嘴，“晚上睡觉你喜欢侧躺，我喜欢平躺，被窝之间会漏风。”

“我知道你背后敏感不怎么翻身，”柱间点点头，“我以后也平躺着。”

“不用，偏右侧睡是最科学的睡姿，”斑不置可否，“没必要为我改变。”

“你的感冒是这么来的吗？”柱间顿时陷入消沉，“那我们分床睡吧，我也不知道自己睡着了会不会再侧过来……”

“用两床被子就好了。”斑觉得有点奇怪，他们其实只有一张床，分开还能分到哪里去，睡客厅沙发还是书房的书架？

“这样啊，我还以为以后听不到斑说梦话了……”

“嗯？”在他们认识之前从来都是独自入睡的斑对暖暖的被窝没意见，尤其是发现躺下去的位置还带着柱间的体温和气息，而那个人又会笑嘻嘻地拍拍身侧，不动声色地贴过来。

“比如，‘柱间我等你很久啦！’，‘我好想你啊’，‘你不要丢下我’……”

“后面两个是你编的吧！”斑很笃定，柱间要骗他的时候脸上会露出贱兮兮的笑容，嘴角的弧度异常诡异，通常再抬头就是瞎话倾吐完了，“梦都是反的。”

“嗯，你说的是‘柱间，我们有各自的路，我享受和你的战斗……’”

“这听起来倒像是我会说的话。”斑开始以其人之道还治其人之身，满意点头，确实跟最近的梦境有些吻合。

“你刚刚还说梦是反的！！！”柱间惊觉斑反将了一军，不知不觉间神色带上沮丧。

“我是说，如果有一天我们走上不同的路……你会怎么办……”

“不要在结婚前说这种话啊！”心脏莫名有点抽痛，柱间捂住胸口，“一条河从来不问另一条河会流向哪里，因为他们知道，终将在大海汇聚……一座山也不会问另一座山何时见面，因为他们知道，生来本是一体……”

“好了，我知道了……”

“你不知道，你要是知道就不会说跟我分开这种话，你会说……”

“我在梦想归处等你。”

“嗯。”

斑伸手抚摸柱间后背，“你刚才怎么也像个小孩。”

“傻瓜不会感冒，傻瓜总有权利孩子气吧。”柱间把头埋在斑的长发里，嗯，洗发水的薄荷香味总是比自己浓很多，“你咬我还说啃老……”

“好好好，我们都不翻旧账。”说不清自己是妥协还是宠溺，显然吃软不吃硬的斑有点无奈，“我只是希望你也能依赖我而已。”

“我不想那么依赖斑啊……”

“怎么了？”虽然心情有点不悦，但那点微妙的怀疑在斑还未厘清之前已神奇地烟消云散，“是因为我考虑的事情都被你想到了？”

“当然不是，”柱间给他掖掖被角，“感情这种事怎么说都有私心，我对你一分好，就想有一分，不，可能是十分的回报……所以，还是让斑只依赖我就好。”

“我就没有私心吗？”

“有啊，但是斑喜欢藏起来嘛，至少在我面前，你不用那么顾忌。”

“就是让我非你不可的意思了？真狡猾啊。”

“能只有我当然最好，如果你喜欢别人……”

“不会有的，过去和将来都不可能会有，这世上只有一个千手柱间。”

“我太感动了斑！”

“那……今天你生日，我生日礼物还没拿到。”

“哎？”柱间只愣了半秒钟，突然意识到了斑强撑着不去睡的原因，他是觉得心里有愧疚，抢回自己的手机，“我现在想要每天都能用到的东西，赶快下个单好了。”

“买什么？”

“买一条珊瑚绒的小毯子，就印着千手柱间和宇智波斑永结同心好了。”

“谁给你订这样幼稚的东西？”

“小李，就是这个跟我一样留着蘑菇头的家伙，最近开了定制的家居用品店。”柱间指着笑得牙齿闪闪发光的造型，“我早就想买印着玫瑰花的炉火红这款。”

斑看着满目简单粗暴的大字“童叟无欺，欢迎询价”，所及之处没有扫到有什么玫瑰花，“买来干嘛？”

“盖在你肩膀上，这样不管怎么翻身我们之间就没有空隙了，你也不会着凉了。”

“行吧，”没有空隙四个字听起来就很温暖，斑就随他去了，“反正睡觉的时候眼睛一闭我也看不到是什么设计。”

“喂喂，”柱间愁得开始下意识噘嘴，“说得好像我审美很差一样。”

“你不提起蘑菇头我还想不起来，”斑陷入了遥远的回忆，“齐刘海把你的细眉毛都遮住了，看起来就像傻乎乎的浓眉似的。”

“我那时候给斑的印象是傻乎乎吗？！”

“不止……还有不敢反抗家长的权威，做事太随意不会坚持己见，爱逞强什么事都想插一脚……还有……”

“我都有点同情跟小时候的我了……”柱间忍不住咋咂舌，从来没听斑说起过，居然初次见面会是那么糟糕的形象。

“不过后来感觉没必要因为蘑菇头联想那么多……”斑这次是真的有点困了，拍拍身侧示意柱间躺下，“谁都不会想到灰头土脸的小孩是佛间伯伯的长子，反而是种保护吧。”

“啊，又多了一条灰头土脸……”

“够了啊你，”斑熟练地窝在他暖烘烘的怀里，“还有什么人是想问的，都问完吧。”

“猿飞日斩？”

“地铁扫公众号加的，他在做奶茶推广。”

“日向宁次？”

“我当时跟他说，知道老子为什么写《道德经》吗？”

“为什么？因为被留下来不能走？”

“因为老子愿意。”原本气势汹汹的一句话被打瞌睡的斑说出软绵绵外加依赖的感觉，“他正在为别人轻轻松松得到自己求之不得的东西而苦恼，我就跟他说那些是你真正想要的吗？”

“想要什么去做了也许不会变，不去做永远不会变。”柱间想起斑跟他提到想创业说过最多的一句话，“斑对别人跟我一样温柔嘛……”

“因为他发型从背影看跟你很像，我才去搭讪的好了吧。”

“嘿嘿，我是从来没觉得谁和斑像的，斑也是独一无二的上天给我的启示。”

“星星还是月亮？”对于奇怪的定义天生就有好奇心的斑强打精神问了一句。

“如果非要说的话，大概就相当于……”柱间抓耳挠腮地想了半天，“星星不会落到我怀里，月亮又太过冷清，都比不上你……”

“嗯啊。”斑坦然接受了柱间磕磕巴巴的赞美，想来他很重视天启这个词，也是真的没想过什么具象化的替代，“不是坦克就行。”

天启坦克是他们当年玩过的游戏里的一款坦克，号称陆上最强很受新手好评，真正的高手会嫌弃灵活性差不能移动攻击把它当成板凳兵种。

“说起来我们好久没玩游戏了……”最近大火的游戏配音有个艺名叫佩恩的，因为角色基本板着脸，被他扒下语音包拿来取消扉间……可他确实没觉得会有什么人能让他联系到斑在心里的位置，甚至每一个词在形容过斑以后，都会变成独一无二。

“不正在玩吗？心跳游戏。”斑强撑着睡眼翻出最新的微博，“两个人解释怎么在对方不在的场景下认识其他人，有助于锻炼随机应变和编瞎话的能力。”

“可是我有点不想通关了。”柱间放松了姿态，老神在在地说，“除非明天给我掉落一只活蹦乱跳健健康康的斑。”

“你伸手往枕头底下摸摸看。”

“……？”柱间依言照做，触手是硬硬的小方盒子，丝绒外壳，里面垫着两个略微有点差别铂金对戒。

“既然你说看见什么都不会想起我，那我只好让它时不时提醒你了。”斑把脸埋在被窝里藏住自己发红发烫的脸颊，“这是你自己翻出来的，不算我送的。”

“好啊，”柱间把内圈刻着花体MADARA的挑出来戴在手上，TIAMO正对的外圈有个小小的钻石，因为太小甚至不算突出，“我上辈子一定做了很多的好事，拯救了银河系也说不定。”

柱间在床铺间摸索到斑的无名指，套上另一只戒圈。

也许有些事应该在更庄重的场合，他们现在太过随意，不够正式，可谁让他现在就想迁就斑呢？

“其实我是因为没有听你的建议，还是去游泳了才……”

“哦——”柱间拉长了语调，做出生气的样子，“那可糟糕了。”

“你生我的气？”

“钻戒不能沾水，我又劝不动你……”柱间很苦恼，“既然这么喜欢游泳，那我还是先替你摘下来吧。”

斑在被子下面踹了他一脚，“知道老子为什么没写出来《逍遥游》吗？”

柱间赶忙夹住他乱蹬的腿，“知道了知道了，老子不愿意！”


End file.
